Max's Strange Secret
by SirBuckFitchesIV
Summary: (Originally posted on AO3 back in 2017). While spending the day relaxing with her blue-haired lover, Max accidentally reveals a horrible secret that she's been harboring and Chloe thinks it is hilarious.


**WARNING: **

**This Is a pure fetish fuel story. So don't expect anything plot heavy or overly serious.**

**Consider yourself warned.**

**Arcadia Bay, Oregon**

**The Price-Madsen Residence**

"These fucking shows blow ass, Jeez, Television nowadays is hella boring…" Chloe moaned out in bland disinterest at the flicking on the television screen in front of her.

Seated on a soft woolen couch in the living room of the Price family home, right next to her sat her best friend and current girlfriend, Chloe Price, Max Caulfield was absolutely giddy with anticipation. While Chloe had her blue eyes focused forward at the TV, she dimly took glances of her cell phone's screen. Despite being intensely focused, the rather pleasant flickering of Chloe flipping through the channels of the TV, took a backseat to something Max was hoping to hear. And that something, would be coming from her friend's body.

"_Gurg_..." A audible growling sound rattled off of the walls of the room.

Max silently suppressed a gentle moan of pleasure as she heard exactly what she had here ears listening for.

A hungry gurgle emitting from her hungry friends stomach.

It was so, so shameful, and Max felt like such a weirdo pervert for doing this, but she just couldn't help herself.

You see, Maxine had a fetish for stomach noises. An absolutely huge one that she had been harboring ever since she was a young girl. Max wasn't sure where exactly she picked it up from either. Maybe it was from watching it happen to characters in cartoons that she grew up with, perhaps it came from being around family with vocal tummies while growing up, but either way it was a crazy obsession that she had recently dedicated lots of hours to.

Max's deepest and darkest secret was her lust for stomach noises. She hoped to one day be able to sit back and be able to listen to someone's gut noises in real life. But this was something that outside of a few one off freak incidents with the hungry classmates at Blackwell, was just a mere fantasy to the thirsty hipster...well, until she was reunited with her old childhood friend Chloe.

In Max's eyes, Chloe was pretty much her definition of a dream girl. Her clear pale, tattooed skin and her frazzled strawberry blonde hair that was dyed a hue of sky blue, her large bright beady blue eyes, all the way down to her slight beer belly that was often hidden under her skull patterned t-shirt. Chloe wasn't "fat" in layman's terms as some would say, but she still had a bit of a gut in comparison to her otherwise slender frame.

Ever since Max had known Chloe back when they were tweens in middle school, Max swore that Chloe had probably one of the most vocal gut's she had ever encountered in her entire life. Her gut would roar savagely before meals, and would digest afterwards VERY loudly. In the short time that she and Chloe had been reunited, Max would often do all she could to weasel her way into indirectly listening to her friend's belly.

Max's personal favorite method, was to get Chloe and herself someplace quiet and try to drag out a long conversation right around lunch time. Chloe's frequent weed smoking meant that the punk would usually be extremely ravenous in the middle of the day. Max's plan for Today had been going even better than she could of hoped. Max and Chloe had been lounging and watching TV way past their usual lunch time, and Chloe's gut was immediately displeased with this course of action. It voiced its empty displeasure through deep, low-pitched spurts of rumbles, with the occasional high pitched squelching sound.

Chloe herself didn't really seem to be too bothered or distressed by her own bodily sounds, there was no blushing or other typical shameful reactions. But Chloe did take some time to press her right hand to her gut after a demanding series of grumbles and rub it gently for a quick second, which resulted in Max's cheeks glowing bright beet red.

_"Wowser… Chloe sounds like she's starving... _" Max thought.

Max shifted back and forth in her spot on the couch, she just couldn't help it: usually she was able to keep her eyes focused on the ground away to make her embarrassment less obvious, but today Chloe's empty gut was making noise every few seconds, and Max couldn't stop her eyes from wandering.

_"If I could lay my head on it!' _Max thought feverishly to herself.

"So fucking lame…" Chloe said, giving an annoyed sigh as she continued to flip through the channels on the TV screen..

For the next good five minutes or so, Max listened to the complaints of Chloe's furious organs, until her stomach let loose an incredibly deep, hollow sounding grumble. This time, Chloe quickly paused the TV, tossing the remote on the floor in front of her feet. She sighed heavily while pressing a hand to her gut again.

"Oh for fucks sake..." Chloe sighed as she looked Max's way, prompting the freckled girl to quickly avert her gaze out of shame.

"Sorry about that. You know my gut pretty much has a mind of its own. I'm hella starved." Chloe uttered out, lazily resting a hand on her mid-section.

"Uh... well..." Max stammered and blushed furiously, completely taken aback by Chloe actually acknowledging her talkative gut for once. Chloe took notice of Max's nervous shifting, and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's okay Chloe, it's all good, I-I'm actually not bothered by it at all, that's just a part of life, you get the munchies, and then your stomach starts acting up..." Max managed to mumble, still not placing eye contact on the woman next to her.

"Tell me about it, but still. I know It's probably hella annoying for you to have to listen to all of this gurgling and shit!" Chloe complained as she smacked her gut.

Max in the meanwhile was absolutely overwhelmed by complete lust. The sight of her hot girlfriend grabbing, and smacking her slightly pudgy gut, and that gut was growling as loudly and as fiercely as a lion hunting for zebra's in a safari... and plus, that visible outline her stomach made from under her shirt.

Max's brain seemed to shift to autopilot as she just blurted out, "It's actually kinda awesome." without thinking.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "Awesome?..The fuck?...You seriously think my gut noises... are awesome?"

Dread set in, and Max could feel the color drain from her face as the lusty adrenaline high wore off.

"_H-h-holy shit. HOLY SHIT MAX. You actually did it. After trying so hard to avoid it, You fucking did it, You let your secret slip... _"

Sweat started to pool on her forehead as Max was hit by a wave of panic and anxiety.

_"Oh god, please oh PLEASE don't tell me that she knows this is a weird fetishy thing, fuck! She's gonna be so creeped out, I'm never gonna hear Chloe's stomach again... I-I've gotta bullshit my way out of this and FAST, or else she's gonna put two and two together! _" Max urgently thought to herself.

"Um... ah..." Max tried as hard as she could to pull an explanation out of nowhere, but like many things, it was far easier said than done. She couldn't get any coherent words out, just nervous stammers and slight glances while Chloe simply stared her down.

"You see, it's... agh..." Max struggled to find an excuse.

Meanwhile, Chloe's eyes went wide and she pressed a palm to her mouth, almost as if a light bulb turned on in her head. But right after that she just simply smiled. A sultry, naughty smile as her eyes gave off that "I get it" type of gleam.

"I think I see what this shit is all about..." Chloe smugly remarked, leaning back in her spot in on couch.

"Y-you do?" Max squeaked.

"Yeah. I mean, It's weird as shit, but it makes a ton of sense: you've got a thing for stomach sounds, don't you hippie?"

"No no no NO! That's not true, I just... I..." Max tried to say, But her feeble attempts at lying fell through, which prompted a chuckle from an amused Chloe.

"Come on Max, You and I both know that you're a terrible liar, so just tell me the truth, dude."

Max gulped. Now more than ever, she wished that a sinkhole would erupt through the ground and swallow her up in order to spare her from this humiliation. Chloe cracked another smug smirk and continued on with her questioning.

"Look dude, For the longest time I'd notice you get all flustered around me. All red in the face, stumbling over your words and all that shit... I had a feeling that you had a straight up crush on me. And plus, you always drag into having these boring ass conversations that go past lunch time...the way you scoot over as close as you can after a big meal…" Chloe says, breaking into a small cackle as Max's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red.

"It's really that obvious?" Max peeped out.

"Yup." Chloe says, smirking boldly again.

Max gave a groan partly of exasperation, but mostly of burning shame, and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to apologize for being such an awkward, creepy pervert but she was stopped by a low chuckle from an amused Chloe. She then felt a friendly arm wrap around her back.

"Woah Max, just chill out a bit will you?" Chloe coaxed the panicky hipster.

"I'm not judging you dude. I just think it's hella funny to see you try to use all these super convoluted-ass methods, all just to try to listen to my gut noises.."

Max lifted her head from her hands, quite surprised by the lack of disgust thrown her way.

"Oh? So You aren't mad or..like creeped out?"

"At such a goofy, harmless little fetish? No way Max, it's cool. Besides, everyone's got at least one weird-ass kink that their into, even me."

"Oh? Well... thanks, I guess..." Max sighed with relief, still blushing a bit out of shame.

And from here, an important question tugged at Max's brain: Chloe knew about her fetish... but now what? Where should she go from there? Should she back off, and just let things play out from there? Or should she try to... take her and Chloe's relationship up to the next level? Max knew that Chloe wasn't just her fetish toy: she genuinely liked her a lot considering their shared interests and sense of humor...

It was a bit of a tough dilemma, but Max found it hard to concentrate and reflect upon it as Chloe's belly broke the silence with a grumble. Chloe glanced her way and chuckled, prompting a bashful squeak from Max.

"Heh, well Max, the TV's paused, so maybe I ought to grab a bite to eat..." Chloe then wrapped an arm behind Max, "You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

"OH, uh... well... if you wanna go eat, then by all means go right ahead..."

"Heh. That's real kind of you Maxi-Pad... but come on. You know that's not what you really want." Chloe taunted.

Max swallowed down a nervous lump lodged right in her throat. "I mean if you're so hungry, you should go and eat..." Chloe rolled her eyes once she heard this and sighed.

"Dude, quit being such a sissy and GROW A PAIR!" Chloe snarled as she suddenly pulled Max over, who gave a cry of surprise as she found herself laying flat on her back across the couch, her head resting right on Chloe's soft belly.

"Chloe! I-"

Whatever Max was going to say, she didn't know: her train of thought was derailed by a soft, the loud growling coming from beneath her head. It lasted for several seconds, gracing Max's ears with its angry presence, then fell silent as soon as it started. Max's face took on that beet-red hue it always did in these kinds of situations.

_"Oh my god...' _Max thought to herself in brief sudden arousal.

"Happy now?" Chloe said to the blushing girl resting on her stomach. Max only nodded her head, continuing to listen to Chloe's insides.

"And to think: if I hadn't taken action, you would've wussed out, and missed hearing my hungry gut do it's thing." Chloe remarked, rubbing Max in the back of her head.

"T-Thanks.." Max whimpered, a childish glee in her voice.

"No need to thank me hippie. Just let me enhance your listening experience a bit..." Chloe then slipped her fingers under her top, which was a black and white skull patterned tank top. She slowly lifted it up, letting her slight pot belly hang out,revealing her blue navel piercing. Chloe then let Max lay directly on her stomach's bare skin.

"That better?"

Max nodded feverishly.

"Well then, sit tight, and enjoy..."

Max turned over on her side and placed her ear directly on the center of Chloe's belly, and shifted a bit to where her ear was resting on the spot right above Chloe's navel. And due to her perfect positioning, Max was graced with the faint sounds of what she could only imagine was the stomach walls convulsing and sloshing around desperately in search of food. It was then followed by a slowly growing crescendo of hunger that developed into a furious roar-growl before falling relatively silent.

"_ Fuck. Yes _." Max quietly cheered to herself while Chloe gave her head a friendly stroke.

If she didn't know any better, Max could have sworn that she had died and gone to heaven. For the first time in her life, she was actually listening to a girl's belly in real life. But not through a screen, not from a few inches away through careful manipulation, this was real. Underneath her ear, Chloe's stomach walls grinded pitifully while all sorts of sounds rang out. Airy gurgles, ferocious grumbles, roaring growls, all begging, and pleading for food... Max couldn't resist squealing and snuggling further against Chloe's gut and letting her skin caress her face.

The punk chortled in enjoyment as she took in the look of pure satisfaction and joy on the brunettes face. "Guess my hidden talent is being able to seduce cute little hipsters with the power of my hella voracious hunger." She said, brushing a bit of Max's frazzled brown hair to the side.

"Chloe..." Max stammered.

"Yeah?"

"This... this..." Max hesitated, wondering if it would be tactful to be so raunchy, so forthcoming. But eventually, she found her willpower and decided to be blunt.

"This is fucking amazing. God, your stomach is just... wowzer.." Max moaned out in lust.

"Heh, well thanks hippie." Chloe chuckled as she gave her belly poke, "Gotta be a bit honest though, never thought I would get compliment on how my gut is."

"I mean it though, seriously... it's just so loud and gurgly..." Max said sighing in content, as Chloe's stomach noises continued to enthrall her.

Right on cue, a large grumble emitted from the grumbling belly, prompting a giggle from Max before continuing.

"And it's soooooo soft..." She gently nuzzled Chloe's belly and sighed as she drummed her fingers against it's pale white surface. It jiggled slightly with each tap, which was damn near hypnotic for the belly fetishist. The noises, the mass, it was all so perfect and she never wanted it to end...

But unfortunately for her, all good things must come to an end. Chloe's stomach went deathly quiet, catching Max off guard.

"What?"

Chloe shushed her, and gently ruffled Max's hair.

"You can't feel it Max, but oh shit... I've got this hella huge hunger pang coming on..." The punk groaned out.

Chloe then cringed and softly moaned, "Holy shit balls dude, that fucking hurts..."

Chloe gave a soft groan of pain. Max felt a twinge of concern, but that made way for a mix of shock and lust as right beneath her ear, Chloe's stomach suddenly erupted in series of ravenous, starving growls. And it was INTENSE too, Max could literally feel the growls beneath her ear as the empty organ seemed to ripple as it roared and rumbled for several seconds. It soon quieted down, prompting a moan from Chloe.

"Hella yes... that felt so good..." she sighed contently. She then grabbed Max's head and moved it to where she was facing her once again.

"Heh, sorry Max, but I'm gonna have to kick you off for a sec. At this point, I'm so fucking hungry that my gut's probably gonna digest itself if I don't get something to chow on." Chloe said, giving Max a friendly smile.

"Aw..." Max pouted as she rose her head from Chloe's belly. She knew she'd have to let up sooner or later, but still, time seemed to fly by too damn fast.

"Ah, don't be a baby Max." Chloe chuckled as she covered her belly back up.

"After I eat, I may or may not be interested in letting a cute hipster rest her head on my bloated, stuffed, and tight ass gut..'."

Max chuckled and gave Chloe's tummy a pat.

"Well that sounds good to me! And you'll probably need to get a nice belly rub to ease digestion..." Max says with a smile.

"Does that shit that even work?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno. But would it hurt?" Max asked meekly. Chloe could only laugh in response as she slapped Max on the back.

"Heh, probably not." Chloe responded as her belly rumbled in anticipation.

"Now let's eat I'm fucking starved!"


End file.
